bringyourideastolifefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Hunters
I for one hate the stupid rule that you can't correct grammar mistakes on people's pages so I give you all permission to fix any grammatical mistakes I may make while typing this story. A paper-RPG I made with my siblings. Basically it's about a group of teens who fight dark monsters....well as you can see they hunt them hence the name. Note:Later chapters WILL be written in standard story format. Prologue A tall man was in a straight jacket in an all white room with no door. He chuckled and smirked. "Another...." he whispered softly. Initial Stats Name, age, item, gender Rosa, age 13, Charm Shash, Female Pete, age 14, Lucky Underwear, Male Zachary, age 18, Baseball Bat, Male Sonia, age 15, Potion, Female Stats Pete LV 1 HP:30 Power:10 Defense:12 Speed:20 Item:Lucky Underwear- land critical hits more often Rosa LV 1 HP: 40 Power: 13 Defense:15 Speed:25 Item: Charm Sash- Regain 2 hp after each turn. Zachary LV 1 HP: 33 Power:16 Defense:16 Speed: 22 Item: Baseball bat- Power +10 (So this means his power is 26) Sonia LV 1 Hp:20 Power:8 Defense:9 Speed:35 Item: Potion- Regain 20 Hp Chapter One:Arrival At 5:30 PM the group was in a strange, large shed-like metal building in the outskirts of town (At the Rose household Rosa is combing her hair) Rosa:This is boring. *Yawns* Hopefully this won't take much longer. (Back with the others) Zack: *Smiles* Are you ready? Pete:Yeah. Are you old man. Zack:Sometimes I really want to punch you Pete -_-. Pete: Can you even catch me you slow-mo. Zack:For your information I took track for two years but anyway, (points at him dramatically) LET'S BATTLE! Pete:*Assumes a battle stance when Rosa arrives* (He smiles) Whao check it out! It's Rosa Rose. Rosa: *Rolls eyes* Hey look, it's Peter Bucket. (Cracks knuckles) Sonia: *seems to just blend in perfectly well and is leaning on wall* You guys are idiots... Pete: (looks at Sonia) *Thinking* And it's Sonia Mc' Donald!? Heh, looks like I got all the babes on my team. *Looks at Rosa and aloud* I don't wany to fight but I'm just a little curious, did you get my er-I mean A letter om your mail? Rosa:Ummm no? (Confused) Pete:W-what!? I heard that someone put a love letter in your mail-box this morning. Rosa:Come to think of it. I might have recieved some mail but I can't think of what it was about. (Ponders) Pete:Think harder! Zack:Whoa, someone has feelings for Rosa. I'm going to tease you for the rest of your life! Pete:Aw shaddap! Rosa:(Eyes widen and jaw drops) I remember now! That was the most detailed love letter EVER! (holds onto sash) Look...can we pretty please get this started? (A tall caramel skinned man with one blue eye, one red eye with a pony tail and a shot guns walks into the room angrily) ???:What are you dumb idiots doing!? You were suppose to leave almost a half hour ago! Rosa:Well I don't think we get paid enough. (Hands on her hips) Why should we go? ???:(Points his gun to her head) I'm sorry miss. I didn't quite catch that. Pete: (Rushes in front of her) Leave her alone you jerk! What givesw you the right to point your gun at a cute..I mean respectable girl!? Rosa:I am so sorry for dragging you guys into this. Come on let's go you guys. (Turns around and starts walking away) ???:You mean without your equipment you blundering fools!? I assign them to you! I AM your sector leader! Zack:Hold on. (Holds up hand) I thought it was just us. I didn't sign up for some stupid leader to lead us! By the way, I have a bat by my side so don't even think about taking that gun out! ???: (Holds on hand in front of him and the wooden bat shatters) That won't help you. I am Kureo Shudo Esor and I command the elements. Sorry you must be really stupid not to read the text regarding the sector leaders in BOLD PRINT!!! Zack: What!? I'm sorry someone must have crossed the print off of my paper. Kureo: Hmph! I like you the best so I'll give you this... (Zachary recieved a metal baseball bat) Kureo:Now I'll see how tough you are. Get a Dredree ehh. In pajamas! (Kureo gives everyone Pajamas) Pete:What!? Er....mister. (Blushes) Why do we have to be in our pajamas? Kureo:Because I said so now moooooooooooooooooove out! Rosa: (Changes into pretty gown pajamas) Save game: Yes/ No Stage One Start: Forest of Mystery Pete:Guys...have you ever been out the dome before. Sonia:No way...who would leaver the quiet and luxirious town of Atiba. We've all lived there all of our lives you know. Zack:Well int he Pokemon games I play the main characters sure like to leave their hometowns. Rosa: We best be on our way and Pete, I wanted to talk to you later...in private. Pete:(Looks at you (yes YOU) slyly) Am I good or am I good? (Later after walking for awhile they bump into a man in a black coat) Rosa:Oh, excuse us we're so so- ???: *Interrupts*This world has been connected... Rosa:What? ???:Tied to the darkness... Zack:Now where have I heard that line before? ???:...soon to be competely eclipsed.... Pete:Twilight? I LOVE those books! Rosa:*Thinking* He's such an idiot. ???:So young...yet so stupid. Zack:Hey, I'm in highschool here! I know lots of stuff! ???:Fool. One who was born knowing nothing will die knowing nothing. You've been in that stupid dome all of your lives... Pete:Oh yeah, well we're outside of the dome and we'll find out what's out there! Zack:And what do you exactly mean by die? ???:**snaps fingers and goes into a portal then two copies run out of the portal* Pete: Oh craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- (Battle Start) Category:RPG Category:Horror Category:Combat Category:Romance Category:Sci-Fi Category:Sonicfan919